


HaIIoween Heist

by Dragonsister899



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brooklyn 99 crossover, Fake AH Crew, Flagrant disregard for the law, Gen, Halloween heist, posting a halloween fic in april
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsister899/pseuds/Dragonsister899
Summary: Geoff leaned back, savoring the moment. “You remember last year how I bested you in a challenge of wit and skill and have since reveled in my superiority over you?”Burns raised an eyebrow, “I remember how last year you stole my medal of valor and I was forced to say words I never thought I’d have to say. Is that what you’re talking about?”“Mhmm” Geoff hummed in the affirmative. “I know I had loads of fun. Hows about we reopen the bet again this year?”





	HaIIoween Heist

Geoff Ramsey, leader of the Fake AH Crew, head of organized crime in Los Santos, and appreciator of fine coffee waited quietly in the café across the street from the LSPD. Another in his position might’ve been uncomfortable sitting so close to the law in this unholy city, but Geoff calmly took another sip of his latte and waited. It was a cool, sunny day in late October, and the café showed it with some silly decorations for the upcoming holiday. Geoff grinned into his drink, knowing what was coming.

The door to the small coffee shop chimed as it opened, admitting a tall man in police blues. The man approached the register and ordered a small coffee for himself. He turned surveyed the room as he leaned against the counter, waiting for his drink. Across the small space, Geoff’s smirk widened as LSPD Police Captain Michael “Burnie” Burns eyes met his. Geoff watched with glee as Burnie visibly sagged with a long-suffering sigh before gathering his drink and making his way over to Geoff’s table.

“Burnie!” Geoff greeted happily with a smile.

“Ramsey” Burns said, quietly as to not to draw attention to their table.

Setting his chin in his hand, Geoff leaned on the table, thrilled with the uncomfortable position he’d put Burnie in. “It has been ages, man. How long has it been Burns? A whole year since we’ve seen each other?”

“You know exactly how long it’s been, Ramsey.” Burns was obviously not enjoying their reunion as much as Geoff was. With furtive glances around the small café, Burns leaned closer to Geoff. “What did you call me here for?”

Geoff leaned back, savoring the moment. “You remember last year how I bested you in a challenge of wit and skill and have since reveled in my superiority over you?”

Burns raised an eyebrow, “I remember how last year you stole my medal of valor and I was forced to say words I never thought I’d have to say. Is that what you’re talking about?”

“Mhmm” Geoff hummed in the affirmative. “I know I had loads of fun. Hows about we reopen the bet again this year?”

“Oh no,” Burns said, shaking his head. “No way. Last year I agreed because in return it keept you lot off the streets on one of the busiest nights of the year. When you won, not only did have to read that dumb script you gave me in front of my entire precinct, but I had to owe you guys a favor, no questions asked.” Burns looked around, lowering his voice further, “I can lose my job over that, Ramsey. This is serious shit. I can't use this as stakes for some dumb bet.”

“I haven’t even used that favor though,” Geoff argued. “As a matter of fact, I think I’m gonna cash it in right now.”

Burns shook his head in slow realization, “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Geoff answered, nodding his head right back. Leaning back in his chair, Geoff grinned. “This year I thought I’d make things more difficult for myself, in the spirit of good fun and all that.” He grinned at Burns, who had his head in his hands. Geoff put a finger to his lips in faux thought. “Let’s say…I’ll steal that watch right off your wrist.”

Burnie’s eyes widened as he clapped his hand over the watch on his wrist. “No way, Ramsey, this is the watch my girlfriend's dad gave me before he died.”

“TMI, dude, and that seals it. I’m stealing your death-watch”

“Don’t call it that”

“Too late, that’s the target this year.” Geoff began to giggle as he rubbed his hands together, already thinking of ways to get the watch from Burns. The man opposite him looked at the ceiling as if in supplication and sighed. “Ok Ramsey, I’ll play. But let’s make it more interesting. What’re the stakes this year?”

Geoff spoke through his laughter, “well, when I win again, I’d like you to admit that you’re a-”

“Ok, loser reads that stupid script, what else?”

“And I’m thinking this year, when you lose, you’re gonna owe me another favor, same terms as last year.”

“And if I still have my watch by midnight, which I will, I want information. I want the layouts of any jobs you have open when I ask with absolutely no funny business.”

“Your face is funny business.”

“Real mature Ramsey. Do we have a deal or not?” Burns extended his hand across the table. Ramsey looked at it with a smile before reaching out and shaking it.

“Deal. See you at midnight when I have your watch.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Ramsey. See you at midnight.”

***************

“Listen up you fucks, I’ve got an announcement!!” Geoff always preferred to enter his penthouse apartment with a bang. His stellar arrival would land better, he thought, if the idiots who worked for him knew a good entrance when they saw one.

The penthouse was caught up in what Geoff would deem the right amount of chaos for a lazy Wednesday afternoon. Ryan, Jeremy, Trevor, and Alfredo were all standing on various pieces of furniture with hockey sticks and baseball bats while Jack, Lindsay and Michael were dodging the bouncing balls flying around the room. Gavin was standing in a corner, recording on his phone with the grin of a born instigator.

Geoff closed the door behind him and yelled again, “Announcement!!” Then he ducking just in time to dodge the ball heading at his head faster than a speeding bullet. He stood, fuming, as the rest of the apartment realized his arrival.

“Hey guys shut up, Geoff’s got an announcement!” Michael knocked Jeremy off of his perch on the couch with a well-placed shove as the last of the bouncy balls settled to a stop.

“Thank you, Michael,” started Geoff, only to be interrupted by “What are we doin’, Geoff!?” from Jack, standing by the windows.

“It’s Halloween, we all know what Geoff’s been doing,” piped in Trevor from the kitchen table. “He just got back from making another bet with Captain Burns.”

With a chorus of _Ooooooohhhh’s_ , Geoff waved down all of the knowing smirks and stood at his place at the TV. The Fake AH Crew settled into the ring of couches and looked to Geoff. “Alright,” he started, rubbing his hands together. “I know you’re all wondering why I brought you here-”

“We live here” Gavin said from his corner.

“No you don’t, you squat here. I haven’t seen a lick of rent from any of you fucks ever.”

“Oh, we pay you in love, Geoffrey.”

“Love doesn’t pay the bills.”

“You don’t pay your bills Geoff,” said Jack.

“That’s besides the point. Do you wanna know what we’re doin’ or not!?”

As everyone settled further into their seats, Geoff began. “This is the most important meeting of your lives, I’ve been planning this for three months and you all have important roles in my master plan, and more importantly – code names.”

“Of course we’re using code names, Geoff, this is the biggest heist of the year.”

“Loving the attitude, Jeremy. Our code names correspond to the parts we’ll be playing for this heist, of course."

Geoff read off his list of names, detailing everyone's role carefully. As the crew's attention began to ebb, Geoff finished laying out the roles. "Ok, look," he said, making eye contact with each member of his present crew in turn. "Because of last year, Burns will never let any of us near him and he'll be suspicious of everything we throw his way. I'm leaving the actual theft to be pulled off by someone he’s never seen before. He’ll never see it coming. Everyone got it?”

After Geoff was satisfied they understood, the crew scattered, off to see to their various roles. Geoff turned to the windows and waited until the door slammed shut for the last time. After a few moments looking over the city, he laughed. “Ok Burns, let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is based on Brooklyn 99 S02E04. Terrific show, I highly recommend. I've tweaked it slightly to fit this verse, but it should all work out in good fun. Let me know what you think.


End file.
